1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester composition and a film obtained form the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester is widely used in various fields and is mainly used in precision parts of electronic devices such as a connecter produced by injection molding method, due to low water absorption, high heat resistance and high mechanical strength. A film of aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester is used as an insulation film in a multilayered printed wiring board or flexible printed wiring board.
It is known that a film of aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester can be produced from a composition comprising 0.01 to 100 parts by weight of an aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester and 100 parts by weight of a solvent containing chlorine-substitute phenol compound (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-114894, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,546). Such a conventional aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester film has a small anisotropy and a high tear strength, while the film may show an insufficient adhesiveness to a metal layer due to a relatively high viscosity of the film in melting state, when a multi-layered board is produced by superimposing a plurality the film and the metal layer.